Detectives BMO and Catbug Are on The Case
by Horseylover99
Summary: When Catbug finds BMO in the Bravest Warriors' trash, he vows to figure out how he got there and how to get him home. But when the two get distracted by other mysteries, BMO's case is put on hold. I do not own BMO or Catbug


Hi I'm Catbug and this is the story of how I meet one of my bestest friends. The day started like any other, at the Bravest Warriors' invisible hideout.

"Hi Danny" I said running up to him, he was tinkering with a machine "let me help" I picked up a hammer and started fixing the machine with him.

"No Catbug! You're destroying it" he yelled at me. I wanted to fix what I had done so I grabbed another tool, but this tool shot out burning plasma metal and it melted the whole machine.

"Ahh Catbug, it's ruined and it's all your fault. Why don't you do something actually helpful and take out the garbage and never come near me again!" he must have been really angry, so a quickly flew away trying to keep from crying. I thought the least I could do is take out the trash so I dragged the bag, that was bigger than me, outside to the dumpster. That is when I saw it. It was a little smaller than me, green, and rectangular.

"Hello! If anybody dropped their toy I'm going to take it." I called so no one would get made if I made it my own. I walked up to it and quickly tapped its button to make sure it was safe. Then its face lit up. When it sat up I got scared and screamed. That made it jump up and turn around

"Who are you?" It spoke.

Seeing that it was alive made me excited. "My name is Catbug, what's yours?"

"I am BMO and I have no idea where I am or how I got here, Catbug."

"It's a mystery!" I exclaimed "my friends will help us solve it". Then I remembered Danny was made at me, so I couldn't ask him to help. "I'm sorry friend, but we will have to solve it ourselves."

"Friend? You're going to help me?" BMO asked confused.

"Yes and we will have fun doing it" I told as perfectly I found two detective hats in the trash. "Let's start at the scene of crime!"

"O.K." said BMO. We poked around in the garbage, but didn't find much of importance. I did find a bunch of Impossibears food that hadn't even been eaten.

"Let's go inside for a snack!" I suggested. "O.K." BMO agreed. We walked into the kitchen to find Impossibear hunched in the fridge.

"Food!" I yelled causing him jump and hit his head on the top of the fridge.

"Ow, thanks Catbug." He said rubbing his bruise to be "And who is this?"

"I am BMO, I am lost, I was told we'd get snacks." BMO told Impossibear.

"Well I can't help you, everything I make to put in the fridge keeps disappearing" Impossibear explained to us.

"So no snack?" I cried.

"Wait Catbug didn't you say you found a bunch of uneaten food in the garbage?" BMO reminded me.

"Oh yeah, Impossibear why you through away all your food?" I asked

"Catbug, are you telling me someone's been taking my food out of the fridge and putting it in the garbage without eating it?"

"Yes?" I said slowly "I guess we have a new case, is it okay if we figure out your case later" I asked BMO

"O.K." he agreed.

We started out by asking the Bravest Warriors if they had done it. First Beth, but she said no, and started rambling on about 'who would do such a think'. When we escaped we asked Chris, another no. Finally Wallow who prompted to say "when I steal Impossibear's food I eat it.".

"It was Danny" I decided, trying to avoid talking to him.

"Let's ask him to be sure" BMO insisted "where is he?"

"He's in his room" Impossibear said as the two head to it.

BMO turned around "are not you coming?" he asked.

"Go with out me, I have one more place to check." I then flew back to the kitchen. I had an idea. I grabbed a grape off the table and put it in the fridge where Impossibear puts his food and closed the door. When I opened it the grape was gone. So I flew down to the garbage and sure enough there was the grape on top of all the other food. When I went back into the kitchen BMO and Impossibear were just walking in.

"Someone must be lying, the red boy said he didn't do it." BMO informed me.

"It wasn't a someone" I said as I struggled to picked up BMO and put him in the fridge. When I opened the fridge back up BMO was gone.

"What did you do?" Impossibear bursted.

Ignoring him I took one more trip to the garbage to find BMO in the pile of food.

"You figured it out Catbug. When you closed the refrigerator a portal opened up and I fell through and ended up here." BMO said as he pointed up to show the portal on this end.

We didn't know how the portal got there or how to close it so I suggested we put a little fence around the portal in the fridge, so no one puts food on it.

"You are better detectives than I expected" Impossibear admitted to us.

It had been a long day so I took BMO to were I sleep and we promised to resume BMO's case in the morning.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the story. Feedback (good and bad) always appreciated.**


End file.
